Big Brother Red Lion 3
Big Brother Red Lion 3, also known as Big Brother Red Lion 3: Game of Temptations, was the 3rd season of Big Brother Red Lion. After an 89-day struggle, Kat Appleton claimed the crown as the third winner of BBRL over Kalaya Lutz with a 7-2 vote from the Jury, in what will likely be the greatest season the show will ever have. Background Development The season was initially not meant to be the last. Tristan Kirby ordered seasons 3, 4 and finally 5 after the huge success of Season 2. However, casting was near impossible for Tristan for the alternative seasons in the other lunch period (3 and 4 at the time), so they were eventually dropped entirely and Carson Capik returned to confirm and step up to host the conclusion to BBRL, which is Season 3. Casting Seeing as this was the final season, two principles to casting were followed: # Four veteran players, two from each past season, would be cast to return to the game and play again. # The casting process would be vastly more specific and strict than before, i.e. people a lot closer to the host in terms of friendships would be casted, because this was the end of BBRL and the season partly commemorates the 8th graders' advancement to high school next school year. Casting went very smoothly and all 14 new players were on board for the season without a single substitution. A pool of 8 potential veterans that were willing to return were brought up, and Carson selected 4 to advance into the game. Schedule The schedule was similar to last season's, but this time the season itself is very long, totalling at 89 days. Monday: HOH Comp, Nominations | Tuesday: POV Player picking, POV Comp | Thursday: POV Meeting, Live Eviction Visitors As a nod to the past seasons, some previous houseguests would visit to host certain competitions or other events in the game. Twists * Box of Chance: At the premiere, the winner of a special competition would hold a special box containing either a helpful power or a game-breaking disadvantage. It is their choice to either open and accept it themselves, or pass it on to someone else. * Returning Players: 4 past BBRL players, Thomas Harvey, Travis Brown, Bryce Reynolds and Noah Rutters entered the game at the start of Week 3 as players. * Vet Showdown: When the vets entered, each vet teamed up with the other player of their season against the opposing pair in a showdown comp to win full immunity for 4 weeks. * Devil's Den: The main twist of the season, for weeks 4-7, the HOH named a player to get tempted in the Devil's Den. This player would receive either a punishment or a reward unbeknownst to the HOH. * Secret Room: In Week 9, the houseguests were informed of a unique opportunity to gain a special power. The Secret Room competition was won by multiple houseguests who solved the puzzle on host Carson Capik's Instagram page. ** [[Blood Power of Veto|'Blood Power of Veto']]: This one-time special Power of Veto variant would be awarded to one of the houseguests who successfully entered the Secret Suite and won the competition to go with it. It allows the holder to use it on the evicted houseguest that week to bring them back into the game, subsequently evicting the nominee they were next to instead. * Double Eviction: It wouldn't be a Big Brother season without the classic Double Eviction twist! * Triple Eviction: The legendary Season 1 twist returns again to shake up the house like crazy. Potential Returnees Devil's Den Temptations To go with the theme of the season, various temptations would occur throughout the game, each with their own consequences if taken. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Critical Reception Bottom Line See Carson's Corner review here BBRL3 took the best qualities of both prior seasons and combined them to form a truly perfect sendoff season for the series. One of the most intense two-sided wars in BB history came from this exceptional cast that will never be forgotten. Review Scores Trivia * This is the ending of the Big Brother Red Lion trilogy, however initially back in 2017, 5 seasons were expected rather than 3.